


prince alive too long

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Gilbert membeli hiasan beruang di bawah salju.





	

**prince alive too long**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Slice of Life/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : canon.

* * *

"Dan benda ini ..." Gilbert memutar hiasan itu setelah membaliknya, dan serpihan-serpihan salju berjatuhan dari atmosfer. "... Mengatakan semuanya."

Erzsi mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Gilbert membeli benda itu tanpa pernah merencanakannya, semuanya terjadi secara impulsif, dan Gilbert di mata Erzsi sekarang mirip seperti seorang remaja perempuan, dalam suatu drama yang pernah ia tonton, yang gemar mengucapkan permintaan saat bintang jatuh melintas, yang menyimpan sebuah buku harian berkunci dan selalu membawanya ke manapun. Dia prajurit tangguh di masa lalu, dan barangkali Frederick Agung akan geleng kepala melihat Gilbert yang sekarang, yang begitu penuh perasaan halus dan rasa murah hati pada bunga-bunga warna pastel yang nyaris layu.

"Mengatakan apa?"

Gilbert balik menatapnya seperti dia sedang membandingkan hiasan beruang di bawah hujan salju itu dengan bunga representasi Balaton di atas kuping Erzsi.

"Kau berniat mengatakan bahwa benda itu bagimu sekarang sama berartinya dengan jepit rambut Balaton ini bagiku?" Erzsi selalu menerka bahwa tebakannya benar, tetapi Gilbert tercipta untuk _membaliknya_.

"Salah."

"Dan?"

Sungai Danube sepert mengalirkan cahaya kepada mereka, membawa lampu-lampu kota dalam arus yang tenang, seolah bisa melayarkan bayangan-bayangan di atas permukaan yang terus bergerak menjauh. Erzsi menemukan cahaya dari gedung favoritnya di seberang sana, yang menggeletar dan seperti retak-retak. Erzsi masih menunggu, andaikan saja ia bisa mengajak bicara cahaya-cahaya di air.

"Salju. Pertempuran Stalingrad. Aku berada di tempat paling belakang, menggigil kedinginan. Sama seperti yang lain."

Erzsi menelengkan kepalanya. Gilbert mungkin mampu menulis seribu kisah tentang Stalingrad, dan ia akan masih tetap kehausan.

"Tapi, aku berada di tempat paling belakang. Tidak seperti mereka yang harus berhadapan dengan maut yang berada di depan hidung. Aku, yang tidak bisa mati, malah di belakang. Sama-sama berada di bawah salju, tapi aku lebih menggigil. Aku merinding."

Erzsi mencari bintang, tetapi polusi cahaya membunuh semuanya. Ia mengembuskan napas, tak sadar pada gumpalan asap yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. "Siapa saja bisa menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk menyesal."

"Aku tidak menyesal."

Erzsi menertawakan penyangkalan itu, tawa sinis yang ditelan Gilbert mentah-mentah. "Kemudian, kau membeli sebuah mainan salju hanya untuk merenungi kesalahan yang diperbuat dunia dan manusia padamu, memikirkan kelemahanmu? Bagus sekali. Bukan _penyesalan_ rupanya itu."

"Aku selalu menyangkal diriku sendiri." Gilbert meletakkan mainan itu di atas birai jembatan, di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku juga, kadang-kadang." Erzsi meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Gilbert. Tak mau tahu siapa yang seharusnya meminta perlindungan dan kenyamanan. "Orang-orang yang dijemput maut saat itu pun, aku rasa, tak mungkin suka melihatmu menyangkal dirimu sendiri kali ini."

"Aku bukan representasi mereka lagi," suara Gilbert serak.

"Di Perang Dunia Kedua pun begitu."

Gilbert mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan kaca hiasan tersebut. Saljunya sudah berhenti turun. "Jadi, aku harus apa, Nona-Yang-Selalu-Ingin-Menang?"

Erzsi membuat lingkaran imajiner, berulang-ulang di atas birai, "Kurangilah membolos. Sesekalilah bicara."

"Dunia masih membutuhkanku?"

Erzsi mendongak sedikit, "Siapa yang tahu? Tapi mereka yang di masa lalu, membutuhkanmu dengan cara itu. Kau perlu tetap hidup. Memperjuangkan hidup. Nama mereka tak boleh hanya terukir di tugu peringatan saja; ada perjuangan yang harus berlanjut."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> note:
> 
> * **danube** : sungai yang mengalir di jerman hingga mencapai laut hitam di romania


End file.
